undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Underearth/Book 1/Chapter 19
|prev = Chapter 18 |next = Chapter 20 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-1-Chapter-19-778126562 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/181397025712/underearth-book-1-chapter-19}} On the other side of the waterfall was a long pathway leading up, at the end of which was a large opening. When Frisk reached the top, the ghost Monster was waiting, or perhaps he'd just gotten up there too. "Hey... my house is up here... in case you want to see... or in case... you don't..." Dapperblook then headed further into the area, out of Frisk's sight. Dapperblook doesn't have a lot of confidence, does he. Frisk the looked around the area. To his left was the glowing cyan water, to his right was more cliff wall, and right in the middle of the area was a small lake. Ahead were some pathways, one leading to Dapperblook's house. Frisk decided to head down the one that Dapperblook had gone down and pay him a visit. When he'd gotten down the path, Frisk found two nearly identical tall droopy houses sitting side by side. The lights appeared to be on in the house on the left, so Frisk figured that must be Dapperblook's house, and he went inside. The inside of the house seemed very old, in that the dark orange walls and orange wooden floor were very worn down. Frisk walked in a little bit to the large room that seemed to be the only feature on this floor. As he walked forward, there was a creek from the floorboards, alerting the ghost in the corner of the room on his computer. "Oh... you really came... sorry, I... wasn't expecting that." "Well Dapperblook, you offered, so I came." "U... um... it's... Napstablook." Napstablook said quietly, but in the quiet setting of his house, Frisk managed to hear it anyway. "Napstablook, huh. Well, that would explain the joke you told back in the Citadel." "mmm, well... it's not much, but make yourself at home." Frisk looked around the bare room, there wasn't much in the way of anything in the house. There was a refrigerator in one corner, a computer in another, and a cobweb in the third. Between the computer and refrigerator was a large vacuum-tube television, and between the cobweb and the doorway was a bunch of music players. The thing that caught Frisk's attention the most in the room, however, was the large TV, as he'd never seen a TV that large before. "Oh... that's my TV... there's a show I like to watch on it... sometimes..." "What show?" Frisk asked. Napstablook remained silent at that question. Frisk then took another look around the room, catching something on Napstablook's computer screen. "What's that?" he asked. "Oh... it's... a music-sharing forum..." "So you make music?" "...yeah..." "I see. Well, I'll let you get back to it then." Frisk then left Napstablook's house, walking back down to the main area. Once there, Frisk took another look around, this time finding a sign, in English no less. : Reletive to this sign: : North: Blook Acres : East: Mount Hot : W--t- D-e--a- -a-e : ???: Temmie Village The third direction seemed to have been severally scratched out by something, leaving Frisk able to make out only a few letters, though none of that concerned him, as the way he needed to go must be to the 'east'. After all, Papyrus did say that he'd need to scale a mountain to get to the Underground's end, and this 'Mount Hot' sounded like it was the correct place. Frisk then continued further into the Underground, following the directions given by the sign. Just past the main area, Frisk came to a doorway on his left. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went into the doorway into an area full of gems of every shape and size, and a single turtle-Monster. "Woah there!" the turtle-Monster said, freezing for just a second. "Why hello there, I've got some neat junk for sale." "Oh, well, I've got no money, so that's not very useful for me, Mr. Turtle." "Wa ha ha! Mr. Turtle, that's a new one! The name's Gerson. Gerson Kachhua. Pleasure to meet ya!" "Nice to meet you to, Gerson. If you don't mind me asking, what can you tell me about Undyne?" Frisk asked, hoping for something useful. "Undyne? Yeah, she's a local hero around here. Through grit and determination alone, she fought her way to the top of the Royal Guard. Actually, she just came through here asking about someone who looked just like you... I'd watch your back, kid." "I see, thanks." Frisk said before leaving Gerson’s gem room. Not exactly what I was looking for, but what can you expect. }} Category:Underearth